


New Roommate

by mytinyrosestay



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Ateez but Jongho show up later, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Jongho Best Boy, Jongho is a baby, Light Angst, M/M, OT-8 Ensamble, Roommates, Seonghwa and his love for babies, Seongjoong as dads, Team as Family, They are all roomamtes, Woosan, seongjoong, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinyrosestay/pseuds/mytinyrosestay
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong are engaged, living together in a big house with their college friends and co-workers.The house is filled with furniture and humans, but Seonghwa thought that there's a space for one in their not-so-little family.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erbyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbyrose/gifts).



> requested by : @erbyrose  
> thank you for the request. i'm sorry i did some changes from the details, i hope you still like it!

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had been dating since they were hired by KQ Entertainment. On their fourth anniversary, Hongjoong proposed to Seonghwa and of course, Seonghwa accepted it gladly. And it's not like Seonghwa didn't want it, but the idea of marriage and the celebrations felt...somewhat redundant. It felt a rebooted version of an engagement party. Not like he didn't like parties and all, but he had celebrated his engagement with their roommates and close friends, so there's no big reason to have another one.

And Hongjoong is all for it. He agreed to Seonghwa's opinion, there is no rush for them to get married. He also told the older once, that if they wanted to get married, they can go to register their name to the government and eat at a fancy dinner together; only if Seonghwa wanted it. But again, they have a long way ahead of them, marriage isn't their priority. 

They promised to tell each other everything. 

"Seonghwa, c'mon, it's already late," Hongjoong groaned when he saw the light was still on.

"Hm, just a minute," Seonghwa said with his eyes never leave his phone screen. 

"Ah, c'mon," Hongjoong begged teasingly, snuggling closer to Seonghwa.

"Okay, okay, you big baby," Seonghwa said, slowly teased Hongjoong and then laid his phone to the bedside table and turn his light off. 

They snuggled for a second and hugged each other for the night. It's easy for Hongjoong to sleep because he just spent six hours straight sitting in his studio to produce a song for Maddox. 

He rolled to his side of the bed carelessly, swimming in sweet dreams and relief. Hongjoong could never stay in his position during his sleep, it was one of his talents, apparently, rolling right and left, shifting here and there. Plus, the night was quite hot, so it was harder for him to sleep. He rolled towards Seonghwa, who was always know why Hongjoong rolled closer to him. Seonghwa's talent was to scratch Hongjoong's scalp gently; just like petting a cute cat, helping him to sleep better. 

He rolled to Seonghwa's side, stiff but comfy enough for him, hugging his waist to give him a code. 

But Seonghwa didn't respond to his touches. Slightly annoyed, Hongjoong opened his _very_ heavy eyes. Seonghwa was staring at their boring ceiling. 

He hates that ceiling, honestly, but Seonghwa sternly stated that white is the only color that fits the ambiance of their room. 

"Hey," Hongjoong said. "Why are you still awake?" 

Seonghwa was silent.

"Hwa," Hongjoong said again, slightly nudging at Seonghwa's side. He tried it once again, a slightly strong nudge landed on Seonghwa's side. 

Seonghwa snapped out of his head, turning it to Hongjoong's face.

"Huh?" Seonghwa asked confusedly. 

"What are you thinking?" Hongjoong asked, getting suspicious. Seonghwa's face was very tense and serious, Hongjoong thought that they need to talk it out together. "Wanna talk about it?" 

Seonghwa hesitated for a while, eyes peeking at every corner of their room, avoiding Hongjoong's gaze.

"It's nothing, just something Eden talked about me earlier," he babbled randomly and pulled his blanket to his neck. "It's nothing, Hongjoong," he added, pulling Hongjoong closer to him after he fixed the blanket on Hongjoong's side.

"Are you sure?" Hongjoong asked, eyes still on Seonghwa. 

"Yes," Seonghwa replied quickly and then kissed Hongjoong's forehead. "Goodnight, baby," 

***

Seonghwa was awfully silent the next day, feeling awkward and all uncomfortable to his surroundings. 

"Hey, is there something on your mind, Hyung?" Yunho asked when he saw Seonghwa stirring the food on his plate. 

The older shrugged his shoulders, leaving the younger in silence. Hongjoong was still working, Seonghwa was stressed and keeping it all to him, and the rest of the members of the house were confused and lost.

It was Mingi who made the move, texting Hongjoong that Seonghwa had been acting weird the whole day. 

Hongjoong got home earlier when he saw the text, thinking that Seonghwa might've got sick. When he came back, the members were playing some games, but he saw no Seonghwa.

"He's gone to bed right after dinner. He even asked Yeosang to wash the dishes," San admitted worriedly, letting Hongjoong know how bad it was. So Hongjoong went straight to their bedroom, only to see Seonghwa sleeping on his side. 

"Hey," Hongjoong whispered, tentatively touching Seonghwa's side. The older stayed frozen, unresponsive.

"Seonghwa, what's happening? You're scaring me," Hongjoong whispered again, slowly turning Seonghwa towards him. 

The older sobbed, surrendered fully to Hongjoong's chest. It was a silent cry but it killed Hongjoong more because he was still _so_ lost at was what happening. "It's okay, whatever it is, it's gonna be okay," 

"No, it isn't," Seonghwa mumbled against Hongjoong's shirt. "It's not," 

Hongjoong asked, "What is it? C'mon you have to talk to me," begging for some hints at what was happening.

"Baby," Seonghwa softly said. 

"Hm?" Hongjoong hummed at the pet name. 

"No, I want a baby," Seonghwa admitted in a quieter voice. 

"You want a what?!"

***

A baby. 

That's what Seonghwa wanted.

So here they were, at an adoption center. They spent the night talking and discussing about Seonghwa's wish and then asking the other members of the house about their opinion on having a baby. 

"That'd be cool! Finally, I could be an uncle," Wooyoung cheered. 

"You can have the baby but there's no way in hell I will spend my life being his personal slave," Yeosang babbled out, earning a mock from San. 

"You'll be the one who fell in love with the baby first," San said, giving a mocking tongue to Yeosang.

In conclusion, the members agree to have and also to help taking care of the baby. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were given some time to look around and play with some babies and toddlers that might've to attract their attention.

Out of all the excessive laughter and happy shouts, Seonghwa found a toddler on his crib alone, looking sad and disinterested towards his surrounding. When Seonghwa spent maybe a tad too much attention to the little boy, the advisor of the center told him something.

"That kid is annoying. He didn't interact with his friends, knocking over things here and there, disobeying the nannies and all. Don't bother it, there are a lot more kids that are better than him," the advisor said carelessly, truly have no interest in the baby boy. 

But Seonghwa couldn't let himself ignore the baby boy that was babbling this in his crib, seemed happy but he knew he's lonely. So without caring for the advisor's words, Seonghwa approached the boy's crib.

"Hey, Buddy," he said softly.

The boy kept on talking to the ragdoll that might've never gone to the laundry for God knows how long, ignoring Seonghwa's words. 

"I'm Seonghwa," Seonghwa added again, plastering a smile to his face. 

The boy seemed to be attempted to see Seonghwa, he stopped moving for a second, but he came back playing with his ragdoll mindlessly. 

"I want to be your friend, can I be one?" Seonghwa asked cheerfully, giving his hands to the boy. 

The boy looked at him and Seonghwa fell in love with his eyes. Huge, shiny eyes that already win his hearts. 

He's Seonghwa's new baby now. 

***

Hongjoong turned off his music from his playlist, and the three years old whined aggressively. 

"O-Okay, buddy, I'm turning that again," Hongjoong retreated, pressing the play button again. 

His baby suddenly happy again, kicking his legs on the air with his pacifiers on. Babbling random words at Hongjoong's lyrics and laughing when the beats dropped or raised.

Jongho, their new baby, had a major love for music, especially his appa's music. Seonghwa turned the song on when he was cleaning the house, there was only him and the sleeping baby at the time, and suddenly Jongho burst from his sleep and mumbling happily to the song. 

Having Jongho was hectic, more expenses and more time was spent, but it was all worth it. Having Jongho brought a new spark of joy and happiness to their lives. And it was all that matters. 

"God, he is sleepless tonight," Seonghwa frowned as he pulled baby Jongho to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on his back to lull him to sleep. 

"Don't complain, you're the one who is asking for it," Hongjoong groaned as he pulled the blanket on top of them. 

The lights were out, it was somewhere around 12 or even 1 maybe, but none of them were asleep. Jongho was happily rocking to the song with his feet while sucking is the pacifier. 

"You're the one who let him eat the cake," Seonghwa retorted. "C'mon baby, let's sleep, m'kay?" he said again, starting to aggressively rub the baby's back. 

The baby replied with a chuckle, mocking at Seonghwa's tiredness. God, this is going to be a long night. 

Seonghwa turned to the ceiling, staring at it again. It was no longer boring and pale, it was covered in some glow in the dark stickers, planetary and all of that stuff, all for Jongho.

Well, no matter how long the night is gonna be, it isn't going to be boring and all. It'd be fun and joyful, thanks to their new little roommate, that took a lot of space in their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and commenting :D  
> stay safe everyone!


End file.
